


¿Él qué querrá?

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: ¿Es posible que un simple regalo de Navidad te ocasione tantos dolores de cabeza? Si se trata de una persona especial, puede que sí. (Polarshipping).
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Polarshipping
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	¿Él qué querrá?

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí un pequeño drabble navideño

Ya casi llevaba tres horas consecutivas, pensando y dándole cientos de vueltas a la misma interrogante. Una que ya llevaba varios días en cuestionamiento.

Maldijo por lo bajo su escaso conocimiento con respecto a sus propios amigos.

No.

Esa idea era errónea. Conocía bastante bien a sus amistades. Sabía perfectamente que entregarles como presente de Navidad. Sabía que darle a Anzu y Shizuka. El mero hecho de que las tres fuesen mujeres le facilitaba el que pudieran entenderse mejor y comunicarse sin mayores problemas, aun cuando ella misma no era muy expresiva a veces.

Sabía que obsequiarle a Yugi. Aun cuando a primera vista parecía que solo sus interacciones y charlas amenas eran solo referentes a los duelos, fue gracias a eso que logró descubrir algunos pequeños detalles con respecto a los gustos del tricolor. Y por parte de él, había resultado lo mismo.

¡Ra! Hasta sabía que regalarle a Honda y Otogi, aun cuando no interactuaba mucho con ellos.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le resultaba tan complicado y asfixiante pensar en que podría entregarle como regalo a Katsuya Jonouchi?

Era como si conociera de pies a cabeza a todos… menos a él.

Pero… ¿Por qué? Si después de Yugi y Anzu, Jonouchi era el más cercano a ella. Habían tenido varios enfrentamientos en el campo de los duelos. En más de una ocasión habían tenido charlas tranquilas y sensatas, así como peleas y reconciliaciones.

Era uno de sus amigos más queridos, pese a lo idiota y pervertido que este podía llegar a ser…

¡Esto ya era el colmo!

Y por más que intentara no pensar en ello o evitar complicarse al respecto, era imposible. Por alguna razón, quería que el obsequio para el rubio fuese perfecto. Ideal y acorde a su persona.

Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué tanta perfección para con un regalo dirigido a un camarada?

Una mueca de disgusto causada involuntariamente por aquel último pensamiento se calcó en su rostro. Ahora, esa palabra le había provocado incomodidad, y hasta cierto dolor.

¿A qué le temía? ¿Miedo a equivocarse? ¿Miedo a que él malinterpretara su gesto? ¿A perderlo?

Sus tres posibilidades eran correctas y la última era aquella que resumía lo anterior, respondía a su insistencia de encontrar un obsequio perfecto y empeoraba el vacío que comenzaba a sentir en su estómago.

Y una nueva pregunta surgió… ¿Acaso no le bastaba con tener aquella amistad con Jonouchi?

La respuesta era un rotundo NO.

Pero no tenía el coraje para ir frente a él y confesarle de golpe lo que ahora estaba descubriendo en su corazón. Con lo necio que era este crío, lo más probable es que no entendiera muy bien la situación y ella por su parte, no era de asuntos cursis.

¿Qué más complicado podía resultar todo aquello para Kujaku Mai?

Ah claro. La interrogante principal que había dado inicio a todo esto.

_¿Él qué querrá?_


End file.
